Broadly speaking, printable inks for electronic applications are known. International patent publication WO/2006076610, (PCT/US2006/001298), to Kowalski, et al. is directed to processes for controlling ink migration during the formation of printable electronic features. A need exists for improved printable inks for electronic applications, particularly for printing delicate and sensitive electronic features onto delicate substrates. For example, thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrates can be particularly susceptible to unwanted solvent interference or modification of the substrate, where the applied ink (for the purpose of forming an electronic component) has one or more solvents able to cause harm to the sensitive TFT substrate.